


I'll Show You A Monster

by CherryBxmb



Series: A Man Long Dead [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Attempted Murder, Backstory, Comet isn’t bad but she isn’t good, F/M, Gen, Human/Monster Society, Not Canon Compliant, Other, POV Alternating, Past Character Death, Pre-Canon, Tags as they happen, Toffee doesn’t want to be here, Toffee’s endless sass and hatred of mewman food, monster racism, septarsis culture & customs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBxmb/pseuds/CherryBxmb
Summary: Flashes in Toffee's life in a somewhat non linear fashion and how his actions throughout history affects Mewmen and Monster history (Author has no idea what the plot is anymore)





	1. Rise Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toffee has second thoughts

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Silence fell over the dimly lit camp of monsters. News had arrived that evening of Queen Comet's proposal; a peace treaty between Mewmens and Monsters. 

Toffee clenched a piece of paper in his claws over the open fire trying to accern his thoughts. He had been at war for years and now this new Queen just thought she could end everything?  
Who did she think she was? Was she was truley ignorant not knowing what he had lost against her people and her family? 

He swallowed the anger like bubbling magma threatening to rise to the surface and shoot out. 

It was very Septarian to hold grudges if you wronged a Septarian they would remember it for the rest of their years. 

in this case, no one had wronged Toffee but those darned Butterflies and he would remember their transgressions. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toffee had no idea how he found himself like this... dressing up formally for some kind of buddy buddy banquet with the enemy of all people.  
Apparently Queen Comet's first action of peace was to put together a banquet for all the Monster Generals. 

Toffee's anxiety had his mind racing again, this just spelled out "THIS IS A TRAP" in big bold letters in his head.

Ever since Eclipsa's short reign speaking niceties to a Monster let alone proposing peace was taboo to speak of. It was a instant death sentence. 

He looked into the fullbody mirror one more time before adjusting an armor piece. Something told him he was going to regret this severely... 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Banquet Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toffee has a battle of the wits with a possible ally or enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is longer I couldn't find a good stopping point agshgd.   
These are supposed to be short glimpses into Toffee's life not 13 paragraphs long. Anyways... *kick flips away*

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why was he here? he felt so out of place in the Butterfly Castle of all places. This was the home of the enemy not time to relax! When he heard of a banquet held by Queen Comet he had his doubts which mostly were along the line 

"This Butterfly is going to poison us." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

How he had ended up in the Banquet Hall seated next to that sniveling excuse of a leader Archduke Baldwin, was honestly the least of his worries…   
that along with the smell of tomatoes constantly assaulting his senses. The Mewmens called it "Red Solace" must they have a fancy name for everything? It's a goddamn tomato. 

The other monster generals who were invited seemed hesitant as well but cared more to fill their bellies.   
Fools the lot of them, he almost pittied such ignorance. According to Archduke Baldwin 

(who wasn't even an actual Duke mind you) 

The Mewman Queen, Comet Butterfly had been 'slaving' over this Banquet for the past week. Spare me the tears, honestly. He thinks the rest of us Monsters should be 'greatful' for Queen Comet's generosity and kindness. 

Toffee hated that word; greatful. greatful for what exactly? That a monster such as him was allowed in the presence of such high and mighty royals? Oh I'm soooo honored! He's royalty too technically, not that it matters. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

it couldn't be over soon enough when the Queen finally showed herself. She wasn't as egotistical or violent as the Queens he had met in the past. She was friendly and warm... it irked him. 

Once Archduke Baldwin and Queen Comet had finished exchanging needless formalities and introduced every single General in the room  
(I mean /every/ single one.)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The General found himself face to face with the Mewman Queen Comet. "Your Highness." Toffee found himself practically hissing out while finishing a curtsy.   
The all but humble Queen gave a curtsy back. 

"You must be the four star General they call the Lizard." spoke Comet a slight smile upon her lips like the cat that caught the canary. 

Were people really calling him that? They really couldn't think of anything better? "The Lizard" that's like calling a Mewmen soldier "The Monkey" who came up with that name? this is gonna bother him for the rest of the night. 

"I wasn't aware I had gained a reputation among the other soldiers let alone such a title.…" 

That was a lie. He was aware of how fast he had shot through the ranks.

"No need to be so humble General. Forgive if I misheard but you're also royalty, the Prince of Septarsis if I'm correct?" 

Well consider him /almost/ impressed. This Butterfly actually did her homework instead of feeding off propganda and regurgitated opinions from her fellow subjects. 

"Yes, that is correct. Although Septarsis is not a Monarchy or a Patriarchy. Royalty is more of an honorary title than anything." 

Toffee elaborated as he saw the chef staff wheeling in the first course on numerous food carts. 

"I believe it's time for the first course." Queen Comet clapped her hands together. I do hope you enjoy the fruits of our labor and peace offering!"

Something about this didn't sit well with Toffee…


	3. Your Last Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation

Toffee had found his seat as he watched the rest of the Monster army tear into their first course with wanton gluttony. He didn't exactly blame them, the only food they got was either slop or some kind of ration bar that tasted like chalk.

He just wished they learned from their experiences and would be more cautious in the home of the enemy peace offering or not. 

He poked at his food with a fork entirely too small for his claws. it was some kind of egg based dish with meat on the side. After awhile it seemed no one had keeled over so Toffee cautiously sniffed his plate and took a small bite.

Septarians are able to wistand poisons and venoms to a high degree it was natural with their regeneration factor. 

He definitely didn't taste any poison and he didn't smell it either... what was this Butterfly playing at exactly? 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toffee blinked for a second only for Comet to appear again. Did she need something? He pursed his lips as he spoke. 

"Hel -" 

"I just noticed you weren't eating, is the food not to your liking General?" She spoke with a small yet perfect picture smile. 

"I'm just a slow eater," he felt uneasy in the chef's presense, not intimidated or threatened just, uneasy... 

"I'm sure you'll love the dessert it's my specialty, Solace Pie!" she exclaimed ringing her hands through her silver hair. 

"Tomato," 

" what? " 

"looking forward to it I said," 

He wasn't looking forward to it.   
It may be his first decent meal in ages but he couldn't even enjoy it. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; 
> 
> Chapter three and four were initially going to be one big chapter but I couldn't find a good ending point so it's two chapters. 
> 
> This is Comet and Toffee's confrontation with Comet, the next chapter will include their conversation and opposing viewpoints. 
> 
> thank you, that's all for now!


	4. Political Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion with Comet leads to a confusing arrangement for Toffee.

The Banquet was in full swing. Monsters were dancing and singing, several of the Generals were on their third helping of gross tomato pie and someone just broke out the Swamp Water. He needed a breath of fresh air from all the uproar. 

He found himself on the balcony away from the Banquet Hall. His keen reptilian eyes scanned the Kingdom below. 

"It's quite beautiful when you're looking down on it isn't it?" 

Toffee whipped around only to find himself facing Queen Comet. 

"I didn't hear you come in," 

He didn't even hear any footsteps with his superior Septarian hearing he was sure he'd hear her. She was using magic he was sure of it but he didn't even see the wand on her. 

"Are you not enjoying the Banquet, General?" 

"I'm just easily overwhelmed, I came out here to get some fresh air." 

"I was hoping I could discuss some matters of importance with you General. If that is alright?" 

Toffee gave her a slow blink in response he'll humor her. 

"I assume this is about the peace treaty? Wouldn't these matters best be discussed with Archduke Baldwin?" 

"Archduke isn't a formidable leader like you are, Yes I intend on him being the one formally signing the treaty but I can tell you're the intellect behind the operation,"

Coarse blind flattery will get this woman nowhere. It irritates him if anything. 

"Flattery will get you nowhere but you are correct in believing in Archduke isn't leader material. He's soft thinking that a simple peace treaty could easily end the war between Mewmens and Monsters." 

He returned his place on the balcony overlooking Mewni. 

"You don't seem like the 'pro war' sort General. I imagined you wanted peace as much as the rest of us, I was was hoping to come some sort of agreement." 

Comet's face scrunched up as if she had smelled foul, perhaps she finally caught a whiff of her cooking. 

"I absolutely despise war." Toffee breathed out, his voice a tad bit too shaky for his liking. 

"Then why fight in it?" The Mewman tilted her head obliviously 

"Do you just want me to write my life story? would that be easier for you?!" he really didn't want to play twenty questions he just wanted to be alone at the moment. 

"I apologize, I can tell this is a sensitive subject for you, I was actually coming to you with a proposal, I would like you to atleast consider it before you refuse," 

Comet had spoke out nervously and wrung out her braid again. 

The Septarian sighed before looking over to Comet once more. "Fine, what is it," he groaned out. 

"It's my daughter, Moon, She's coming of age soon, she's already had her wand ceremony and song day she'll be Queen soon and that's why I want to get everything out of the way before she starts her reign. "

Toffee narrowed his eyes at Comet as he made a grunt 

"And what exactly does this have to do with me?" 

Comet began fiddling with her hair before speaking and sighed 

"I want you to marry my daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops sorry for the cliffhanger here! I just kept writing and couldn't find a good place to stop. Also yes, talk of Moontoffee will be in this fic but Toffee Isn't Having It™ 
> 
> if you like this fic please leave feedback!!!


	5. Peaceful Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comet is actually not that nice and everyone gaslits Toffee

Toffee could feel his meal coming back up his throat marriage? and to a Mewman Princess? Utterly disgusting! He'd rather die than ever find himself married to a Mewman. 

"You want me to do what?" he found himself almost laughing at the proposal. It was so idiotic this woman is crazy if she thinks he's going to marry someone he doesn't even know. 

"Marry my daughter, it'll be a wonderful arrangement! A Monster Prince and my precious Mooncake you two can bring forth a golden era of peace, Just... think about it please." 

"Just did and you're absolutely delirious, how old is your daughter? Does she know you're planning on marrying her off?"

he clenched his fists he couldn't help but feel frustrated. Comet was clearly as incompetent as Baldwin he should just kill her now it'd save him a lot of trouble. 

"She's /my/ daughter she'll understand that this is for the good of our people and the future of Mewni." 

Comet sneared beginning to show her true colors as only what he could imagine to be an overbearing mother who treats her daughter like property. 

"She's her own person! she can decide what she wants and who she wants to marry when she's old enough." 

Toffee protested he may not like Mewmans but he wouldn't stand for a parent let alone a mother treating their child like property instead of a person with actual autonomy. 

"She's Nineteen, that's a perfectly reasonable age to get married, I got married when I was Fifteen." 

Comet stated with pride as if that was a good thing. 

"Oh yeah, how'd that work out? I don't see Mr. Butterfly around anywhere, I'm guessing you're not dealing well with the divorce." 

Toffee felt a impact to his jaw as he was sent flying backwards, his back hitting the marble flooring letting out a sound of distress, his head hitting the supporting pillars of the balcony. 

He should've kept his guard up. That was a mistake on his part and now he was paying for it. 

There was a feeling of blood dripping down his maw it wasn't much but it was enough to frighten Toffee into submission. 

"You used magic...? But you don't have the wand…." 

and then he blacked out. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he awoke he found himself back in his same chair at the Banquet as before. There's no way that was a dream. He touched the side of his face where he had been blasted by Comet, she didn't think he was that stupid did she? His cold blood burned at the thought of it all. 

He saw Baldwin approaching him oh Septarsis he wasn't ready for whatever conversation this was going to be. 

The short fat green cat like creature wobbled towards Toffee's seat. 

"General Toffee i'm so glad that you're awake! It's time to sign the peace treaty, you need to be there too. You were out for awhile, perhaps you should go easier on the swamp water next time." 

Toffee just looked at the green shitstain of a leader flap his lips. 

Was Archduke Baldwin in on it too? Was his obnoxious bumbling fool leader thing just an act? if he's in on this, whatever /this/ is who else is? Could he even trust his fellow soldiers? 

"But I didn't even drink a drop..." he said in disbelief 

"Oh always such a joker!" 

"I'm not.… what time is it?" he felt his paranoia setting in as he fumbled for his watch on his person.   
it read 10:30. 

He had been out for approximately an hour?! What kind of spell did Comet use on him?! 

"General, we really must be going." Archduke urged 

"Yes, of course." He'll play along with Comet's game for now. Something told Toffee he really should of killed her when he had the chance. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write Comet! I didn't want to make her super evil but believabley in the wrong from Toffee's perspective. In their own perspective they're the good guys. Comet is willing to do anything to make peace happen in doing so she starts a war. 
> 
> Please give feedback if you enjoyed this!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cool mother daughter bonding activity: helping eachother hide the body 😩✊  
also pretend Toffee introduced himself as ''Toffee'' offscreen or something I'm tired of writing 'the lizard' 'the monster' 'the general' etc.

Young Moon had heard rucus downstairs, it was the Banquet her mother was holding in order to sway the monster generals. She was told to stay in her room, so stay in her room she did... not. 

To be completely honest she didn't mind not being invited to the whole ordeal, she'd have plenty of time for that when she would become Queen along the line as her mother always says. 

Besides, she'd rather write in her journal or explore the castle gardens than attend. She always had her friend River to talk to and together and then she was no longer lonely. She had been out in the castle garden with River for over an hour now. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Do you think this peace banquet is going to work Moon?"

River questioned legs swaying back and forth. 

"i'm honestly not that sure..." 

she paused

"But knowing my mother I'm sure she'll find a way for it to work!" 

Moon punctuated her sentence by stomping her foot. 

"You sure have a lot of faith in your mother... I mean the Queen!" 

Despite River being friends with Princess Moon doesn't mean that he had a free pass to be disrespectful.   
Moon gave River an almost offended look. 

"And you /don't/ have faith in my mother?" 

River waved his hands in dismissal knowing he had messed up. 

"Moon, That's not what I mean I'm, Of course I do! She's the Queen, The Ruler of all of Mewni, I trust in her choices just like I do in yours, But you know how she can be..." 

"I have no idea what you mean River." 

Moon spoke now sitting down on a nice patch of grass near the rised flower beds. 

"Well... restrictive and... cold?" River's face looked like a balloon deflating. 

"River, A Queen must conduct herself in a honorable manner, Everything my mother does no matter how restricting she may seem is for the greater good of Mewni, A Kingdom I will one day rule," 

"But do you want to?"

questioned River now sitting next across from Moon. 

Moon merely quirked an eyebrow and let out a chuckle. 

"Whatever do you mean; do I want to? All female Mewmens of the Butterfly family have become Queens at one point or another I have an obligation to fulfil my responsibilities as the future Queen of Mewni," 

Moon got up dusting off her dress 

"Now if you may excuse me River, I must me going my mother will notice I'm gone sooner than later," 

it was getting late and the sun was setting the pink, purple and orange hues mixed in the sky casting a wonderful aray of lights onto the Butterfly Castle.

How Moon wished she could watch it with River. She would if she didn't feel so conflicted. Oh well, there would be many more sunsets in the future. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As Moon snuck back into her bedroom she could hear joyous laughter downstairs she suddenly felt bitter that she wasn't invited to the banquet. She is next in line for Queen shouldn't she learn more about the kingdom's allies?

The Princess steamed over this as she changed out her now grass stained dress into a more semi-formal ensamble; a long sky blue dress with iridescent sleeves. 

She suddenly felt much better. She took a deep breath as she headed for the door only for it to rammed through by a familar warrior with pigtails. 

"MinNA!" Moon exclaimed as she was tackled to the ground by the Solarian Warrior 

"Heya Princess Moon! Yep! It's me! Mina Loveberry! At your service!" Mina's pigtails dragged over Moon's face. 

"Mina, may you please, get off me?" 

"Rightyway Princess!" 

Mina proceeded to frog leap into the air right over Moon landing into a perfect battle stance. 

"Now Mina, not that I don't appreciate your company but uhm, what are you doing here?" 

Mina got really close to Moon's face eyes dialated like a cat's before moving a finger over to Moon's lip shushing her and scuttering over to Moon's window and shutting the curtains. 

"Okay! We can talk now!" 

Weren't they already? Forget it there's no reasoning with this woman. 

"Why are you in my room?" 

"oH! well that ones easy! Your mother the Queen told me to keep watch over your little noggin' til the banquet is finished! Can't have the future Queen of Mewni socializing with a bunch of uncouth monsters can we?" 

Moon scrunched up her mouth at that. She knew of Mina's background and how she served her infamous great grandmother 'Solaria The Monster Carver' but she really thought Mina would be past this by now. 

"Mina." Moon began in a calm tone. 

"Times have changed. Monsters are our allies now, They're not below us and we're not above them, and I'm perfectly capable of defending myself if I need be." 

Moon sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"I am leaving my room and if my mother has a problem with me making decisions for myself, she can talk to me about it like a person." 

She slammed the door a bit too loud behind her. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Icy blue eyes shifted to a clock. it was only nine-fifteen the banquet ended at midnight. 

Moon had nothing to do but kill time as she walked about the castle corridors taking in the the noise of the banquet coming from the dinner hall and ballroom. 

Without even thinking the wandering princess had made her way to her mother's chamber, perhaps it was out of habit. 

When Moon was younger and had a nightmare she would always go to her mother's room where she would sing her to sleep and make the bad dreams go away. 

The pitter patter of her slippers stopped against the wooden flooring as she heard noise beyond the heavy looking door. Which to much to Moon's surprise was being left unguarded, nary a soldier or guard in sight. 

Moon's guts twisted and shivers ran down her spine as she gripped onto her wand that she regularly kept in satchel. 

Moon then proceeded to run through the door only to stop soon after at the sight of her mother looking like a deer in headlights with a injured monster passed out on the balcony. 

The lights were out but the moon light illuminated the fallen Monster blood could be seen drying against his scales whatever wound was made quickly regenerating like a patch in a quilt. 

"Mother..." Moon approached carefully brandishing the wand. 

"Mooncake sweetie, this is not what it looks like... " 

Moon took several steps back aprehensively 

"I thought you wanted peace not… whatever this is !"   
her thoughts were swirling she felt dizy like she might fall but she defensively held her wand out. 

"Mooncake, please put the wand down." 

"is he dead?" Moon managed to breathe out 

"what." 

"is he dead!?" Moon spoke louder this time now aiming the wand albeit reluctantly at her mother with shaking hands. 

"No. He's not dead. We were having a conversation and he took a stumble after drinking too much." 

"don't lie to me!" 

"I tell the truth. General Toffee and I were just discussing the complicated tensions between our nations and then he took a tumble, Moon please. I was just as shocked as you are right now." 

Moon lowered her wand. 

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also hello! this fic isn't dead! this is definitely the longest chapter i've written for this fanfic. I had to stop myself from writing like a madman.   
This fic is definitely not going the direction I initially thought it would where originally each chapter would be Toffee's pov in a non linear fashion. 
> 
> ALSO IF YOU LIKE THIS FANFIC PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS OR SOME COMMENTS ! IT HELPS A LOT !


	7. Discontinuing/Hiatus ? Author notes

Hello. I’m not quite sure what to do with this story but I really want to publish more works about Toffee! I’ll most likely be renaming and putting this work on hiatus. I have lots of idea for my Monster Martyr AU as it shares the same name with this work. This one will have to be renamed to avoid confusion. They don’t share the same timeline and that I would hate to confuse readers like that. 

If you do like this work please comment since comments really help I will know someone out there likes this work enough for me to work on it! 

I won’t talk that much about Monster Martyr AU at the moment but it’s an AU based on my headcanons and lore I have established through years of role playing Toffee. It’s gonna be fun! 

\- Cherry !


End file.
